


Play Pretend

by juno_verse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Lena Luthor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Daddy Lena, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Girl Penis, Impregnation, Jealous Kara Danvers, Knotting, Omega Kara Danvers, did jeremiah dirty bc of that kink, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juno_verse/pseuds/juno_verse
Summary: WARNING: Alpha/Beta/Omega AU | Lena has a penis | Daddy & Breeding Kink“That’s the thing, Lena. I told my mom you were my date. It’s just overnight and when it’s done we can just tell them we broke up or something."“What if I don’t want to fake break up?”fake dating trope mixed with ABO----------------------------------------A requested fic.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Mentions of Kelly Olsen/Alex Danvers
Comments: 19
Kudos: 565





	Play Pretend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [defygravity79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defygravity79/gifts).



> All mistakes are mine. Haven't double-checked. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, defygravity79.

“Kara, who will you be bringing as your date during the family reunion?” Eliza asked as she cut through her chicken. Kara nearly choked on the piece of carrot she was chewing and Alex shot her mother a look. Kara didn’t know what to tell her mother, based on her tone she was expecting a name. Alex knew she was not seeing anyone and didn’t want their mother to push it. But Kara didn’t want to let down her mother. So she couldn’t stop the name that spilled out of her mouth, the name that instantly popped in her head.

“Uh…. Lena?” It was an unsure tone but it seemed to convince her mother. Alex whipped her head towards Kara in a flash, bewildered by this “news.” Kara answered her with an “I’ll tell you later look” which seemed to satiate her sister’s curiosity for the time being. Inwardly, Kara was panicking. How was she going to tell Lena that she basically introduced the alpha as her girlfriend to her mother?

Lena Luthor. The alpha was the subject of Kara’s daydreaming all the time. The subject of her thoughts every time she was in heat. She thought of how Lena would be so caring and gentle during her heat. Kara thought she was merely attracted to the woman, purely physical. But Lena’s scent, Lena’s smile, Lena’s words, Lena just invaded her mind every day - heat or not. Kara didn’t hate it, she let herself be distracted by the woman, just like now.

“...Honey? Aren’t you gonna finish your food? Distracted already?” Her mother sent her a teasing and knowing look. “Oh ah, yeah! Distracted by Lena.” She faked a laugh and a sheepish smile - Alex could only roll her eyes but Kara was fine as long as she could convince her mother. Alex, on the other hand, is bringing Kelly. They were both betas, very much in love, and living together. Kara lives alone in her small and quaint apartment, she hosted most of the family dinners every Sunday. 

Finishing up their meals, Eliza insisted that she do the dishes. Taking this chance, Alex pulled her towards her living room. They both sat down and Alex looked at her expectantly, waiting for an explanation. “Well?”

“I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t have the heart to say that I didn’t have anyone to bring. Lena just came to mind first.” Kara fidgeted with her fingers, looking down at them. “Came to mind first, or was already in mind?” Alex quipped at her with a smirk. 

“Aleeeex! God, I really have no idea how to bring it up with Lena.” She sighed into her hands frustrated. “Just tell her, I’m sure she won’t mind it. If anything, I think she would love that - dating you.” Her sister bumped shoulders with her in an attempt to cheer her up. “Ha, I wish. She’s out of my league.” Kara’s lips quivered, her thoughts drifting to the mysterious alpha. 

“Girls! I’ll be going home now. I can’t wait to see the both of you next weekend at the country house.” Eliza strutted in and the siblings stood up quickly. Flashing them a weirded out look, Eliza grabbed her bag and gave the both of them tight hugs. 

“Bye, mom. See you next week.” Kara kissed her mom’s cheek and smiled at her. “Let’s go down together, mom. Bye, Kara. See you in a few days.” Alex gave her a brief squeeze then a sharp look. Kara led them out the door and closed it with a heavy sigh. 

_Well, what the hell do I do now?_

Staring at her phone that was on the coffee table, Kara contemplated whether she should call Lena to tell her or not. She sat on the couch and settled with a text, Kara started to type. 

**Kara: Hi, Lena! Lunch tom?**

In less than a minute, the alpha replied and Kara’s stomach was doing flips. 

**Lena: Good evening, Kara. Noonan’s at my office?**

**Kara: U know me so well :)**

**Lena: Of course.**

Kara didn’t know what to reply and her mind began to over-think. _Of course, as in she knew me well? Of course, because she didn’t know what to reply? Or of course, just because?_ Kara threw her hands exasperatedly in the air and groaned. She was nervous for tomorrow but giddy nonetheless that she was going to see Lena. 

* * *

She made her way to Lena in her usual office clothes. Oftentimes, she leaves Cat Co. during lunchtime to make her way to L-Corp. She wore a white blouse under a green sweater, the blouse’s collar tucked out then partnered it with a black skirt and flats. Her bangs and her glasses framed her face beautifully, her blonde hair in a half-pony. 

She greeted the secretary outside Lena’s office then knocked on the alpha’s door. “Ms. Luthor said you can just head right in, Ms. Danvers.” The secretary told her and Kara shot her a grateful smile. 

Upon entering the room, Kara’s breath hitched in her throat. Lena was looking out her floor to roof windows, picking at her dark red lips while her other arm rested atop crossed legs. The alpha looked beautiful as the sun’s rays hit her face and her green eyes even looked greener - Kara could hear her heart drumming in her ear. The whole room smelled like Lena’s own scent and her head swum in it. She smelled intoxicating and exotic, so rich and formal.

Lena turned to look at her and grinned, her smile reaching her eyes. “I hope you don’t mind, I took the liberty of ordering for us.” Kara just wanted to be swallowed by the floor, the woman in front of her was too much. Taking charge, look drop-dead gorgeous, and all that. 

Naturally, Kara had to stutter. “O-Of course!” Lena stood up from her office chair and made her way to the balcony’s door - holding it open for Kara. _Lena! Stop being like this._ The omega smiled shyly and made her way to the balcony sitting on the chair - a paper bag from Noonan’s already on the table. 

The alpha sat down across her and started to lay down the food in front of them. “Let me guess, your food is all kale again.” Kara giggled as Lena put a container in front of her after putting one in front of Kara. Lena let out an offended gasp with a mock offended look on her face, “Kara! 70% kale. Here I thought you knew me well. I even got your favorite potstickers.” 

Kara muttered an apology before squealing in delight. “Thank you, Lena! God, I love you so much.” The omega didn’t even let her words sink in as she devoured and inhaled the potstickers. Lena could only fork around her leafy goods and smile at the blonde in front of her. Her chin resting on a manicured hand, wistfully watching the girl.

When the blonde felt eyes on her, did she only realize what she had said. She stilled and looked at Lena’s magnetic quizzing eyes. _Okay, just act like you didn’t say anything._ “W-want some?” Kara spoke sheepishly, a potsticker in her mouth. 

“How kind of you, darling. However, I know you don’t like to share.” Lena winked her way and started to sip on a cup, her lipstick staining the lid. Kara, for the love of god, nearly choked once again. _Darling. Lena called me darling._ Kara could hardly control her heartbeat now and she knew full well that her face was flushed. 

When the two of them finished eating, Kara cleared her throat to get the alpha’s attention. Lena stopped cleaning their leftovers and gave Kara’s full attention, resting her chin on folded hands. The omega basked in the attention and she couldn’t bring her eyes away from Lena’s green ones. She was playing with her fingers, readying herself to talk to Lena about this weekend. 

“S-So uh, I have a family event this weekend. I-I was wondering if you wanted to go with me.” Kara spoke, her voice barely heard. “Wow, introducing me to the family already, huh?” Lena quipped and smirked at Kara’s shy stature. _Damn it, this is why I’m head over heels for this woman. She treats me like I’m her girlfriend, always so kind and taking care of me with all of her sweet freaking gestures._

Kara looked at her like a deer caught in headlights. She hid her face behind her hands, her elbow resting on the table. “That’s the thing, Lena. I told my mom you were my date.” The blonde sucked in a breath of anxiety as Lena did the same in shock. 

A soft hand pried Kara’s hands away from her face and the omega was met with a kind smile. A comforting scent wafted into her nose overpowering her anxious one. _Lena’s trying to comfort me with her scent._ Kara smiled at the gesture and let Lena take her hand. “So will you pretend to date me? It’s just overnight and when it’s done we can just tell them we broke up or something. We can make up a whole story of how we met-” 

“What if I don’t want to fake break up?” Lena was only kidding, Kara was sure. But the tight hold on her hand said otherwise but she wanted to stop giving herself false hope. “I’ll go with you, Kara. Of course.” Kara let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Thank you, Lena. I’ll make it up to you. I’ll text you the details on Friday, we leave Saturday afternoon.” Kara stood up and kissed the alpha on her cheek. 

It was a friendly gesture, they always did it when the other had to leave. But it felt different now, they were “fake dating” after all. She felt the small tug in Lena’s lips as Kara planted her lips on the brunette’s cheek. Pulling away, she gathered all their trash and was about to walk out when Lena spoke again,

“I’m sure you’ll find a way to make it up to me… babe.” 

Kara left the room in a hurry and flushed cheeks.

* * *

Kara had packed an overnight bag and was waiting in her living room. Lena was about to pick her up any minute now and she was nervous as heck. She straightened invisible wrinkles on her white floral sundress as she paced around her apartment - waiting for a knock on her door.

And when that knock arrived, Kara nearly jumped out of her skin. Taking a few moments to breathe, she made her way to the door and opened it with a shy smile. Standing by her doorway, was Lena in a white long-sleeved polo folded up to her elbows with a couple of buttons undone, tucked in black trousers paired with black heels. _She definitely jumped out of a runway magazine._ The folded sleeves gave Kara a preview of Lena’s half-sleeve tattoo on her right arm - sort of Japanese inspired. Her mouth watered at the sight and she wanted to reach out and touch it so bad. 

Unbeknownst to our golden girl, Lena was watching her just as much. A small flare of arousal hinted in Lena’s scent - Kara not even picking it up.

“Don’t we make a handsome couple, darling? Shame it’s all pretend.” Lena winked as she took Kara’s overnight bag and offered a hand. _Stop making me crush on you harder, idiot._ Kara stepped out of her apartment, locked it, and hesitatingly held Lena’s hands. Lena’s hands were larger than hers, it could envelop her hand if it were balled into a fist. Just as Lena towers her when they stand in front of each other. Kara would always have to look up at Lena and she seemed small - but the way Lena could easily envelop her was frequently in her dreams and thoughts. 

They walked hand-in-hand as they went out of Kara’s apartment complex, letting go only when Lena had to put her stuff in the trunk and letting Kara in the car. Of course, she had to still open the door for Kara.

It all came so naturally to them, acting like a couple. Kara didn’t mind it one bit. If her heart gets broken in the end, she still managed to feel what it’s like to be Lena Luthor’s significant other. So as Lena was driving, a hand on the steering wheel and another on the stick, Kara just watched her intently. Her eyes tracing that tattoo on the alpha’s arm. _I wonder if there are more. I would die if there are more._ The alpha’s scent filled her nose, and it drove her insane. The car was small, only two-seated and it was just Lena, Lena, Lena. Every breath she takes, it was Lena. 

“It’s not finished.” Lena suddenly spoke and Kara woke up from her trance. “Hm?” The blonde asked distractedly. “The tattoo, Kara. It’s not finished, I’ll get my full right arm done soon.” Lena sent her a knowing glance and Kara just squirmed in her seat. _If I’m freaking out now over a half-finished tattoo, how would I be when it’s finished??_

“What does it mean?” The omega asked, fidgeting in her seat. “I found the design gorgeous. My first tattoo actually, sort of a symbol of my rebellion against my family.” Lena smiled, a nostalgic look in her eyes. _The first tattoo, so there are more?_ “C-Can I touch it?” Kara asked shyly and Lena nodded. 

When Kara laid her hand on Lena’s upper arm - the tattoo peeking out of the sleeve and the latter tensed under her touch. The skin was warm to touch and it electrified Kara’s fingertips. She dragged her fingers across the intricate lines and blank ink, up and up, until it reached Lena’s shoulder. She dragged a nail across Lena’s sharp jawline and when the alpha’s breath got stuck in her throat, Kara jumped back. If she could jump miles away, she would have.

Kara whispered an apology and Lena just gave her a small nervous smile. After that small interaction, the car filled with silence. Kara watching the different sceneries before her and Lena focused on driving. It wasn’t a comfortable silence, nor was it uncomfortable. Just heavy with something Kara can’t wrap her head around. Her shrill ringtone cut the silence and she looked at the caller ID, only to find out it was her dad. Picking it up she greeted her dad with a smile, “Hey, daddy. How have you been?”

Lena, on the other hand, was gripping at the gear stick with all her strength. She tried to control her scent at bay, she really did. She didn’t want to give herself away to the blonde over one word. But Kara, innocent Kara, says it way too good. “You could call me that anytime you want.” Lena smirked as Kara’s eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, shooting her a dangerous look that had the Alpha fainting inwardly. 

“About half an hour away, daddy. Yeah, Lena and I will be there soon. Love you too, dad.” When Kara put down the phone call, only did she notice Lena’s death grip on the knob. “Lena, you alright there?” Kara laid her hand on top of Lena’s - a mere show of concern or teasing her, for sure, but Lena’s nose was flaring. All she could sense was Kara. Her entire car smelled like Kara. Loosening her grip on the stick, Lena flashed Kara with what she hopes was a calm smile. “Just perfect, darling.” 

Kara gulped and pulled away, resting her hand on her own thigh.

The car pulled up to a large gate, an intercom before it. Lena rolled down her window, pressing on the buzzer. “Who is it?” A man’s voice buzzed through the machine. “Kara and Lena Luthor.” Lena spoke which earned her a slap on her arm. Kara didn’t miss how Lena tried to give them the same last names and the latter merely shrugged with an “I tried” look evident on her face. 

The blonde leaned over Lena’s side and the alpha nearly lost her damned head. The source of the scent she has been smelling the whole drive got a lot closer to her. She wanted nothing more but to nuzzle her face in Kara’s neck and bite on it. “Hi, daddy! It’s me. I’m with Lena.” And of course, Kara just had to say it so near her. Lena just wanted to take the woman to bed and have her way with her, taking care of her gently. 

“Kara, honey! Get in, get in!” The gate automatically opened for them with a loud creak and Lena started to drive along a driveway surrounded by massive land. Soon, they pulled up to a garage door filled with cars. “A lot of people here,” Lena mentioned as she killed her engine and looked at Kara. “Why? Nervous?” Kara wiggled her eyebrows and Lena just chuckled, going out of her door to open Kara’s. 

“Such a gentlewoman.” Kara teased her as she locked arms with Lena. “Might as well sweep your feet while we’re at it.” Lena shot her a wink and Kara nearly passed out. _Friendly flirting - that’s all,_ she had to tell herself. The alpha locked the car and they made their way up the couple stairs to the door. 

Before Kara could even knock on the door, it was opened in a flash. Jeremiah Danvers stood there with waiting arms, a big fatherly grin etched on his face. Kara pulled away from Lena and embraced her father tightly. Inhaling his familiar scent that used to calm younger Kara’s fits. “Welcome back, baby.” Jeremiah held her head tightly against his chest, finally noticing the alpha behind Kara with a questioning look.

Lena didn’t know what to do with herself, she opted to greet him. “Good evening, Mr. Danvers. Lena Luthor pleased to meet you, sir.” The alpha sent a charming smile, extending a hand. Jeremiah let go of Kara and sized the alpha up. Sniffing around the air and puffing his chest out - his beer belly protruding much more. 

Lena stared head-on, her hand still extended. Kara went back beside her and laid her hand on Lena’s chest, “Dad, my g-girlfriend, Lena.” Kara sounded like she was about to faint as she introduced the alpha. Jeremiah’s stoic face changed into a grin, clasping Lena’s hand with both of his. “Nice to finally meet my daughter’s significant other. Call me Jeremiah.” 

They shook hands as Lena nodded - the alpha was relieved. For a while, she thought it was going to go bad. Lena has already met Kara’s mother, Eliza. She was often invited to their family’s Thanksgiving dinner at Kara’s place. “Come meet the rest of the family.” 

Soon enough, Lena was going around shaking hands and getting to know people’s names. Kara was attached to her hip the whole time. Her hand often on the alpha’s bare chest while the latter’s was on Kara’s waist. Lena relished the feeling of holding Kara in her arms, of having the omega by her side - just pampering her with attention.

Kara enjoyed being held by Lena, her heart thumped against her chest the whole time they mingled with her relatives. Lena’s long slender fingers fit just right by her hip and it sent shivers up her spine when the alpha’s thumb would rub on her hip bone. She also loved the small rumbles from the brunette’s chest when Kara drew lazy patterns on her chest. 

“Darling, I’ll get drinks. I’m parched from all the talking.” Lena excused herself, giving Kara a small kiss on her forehead. She watched the alpha walk away with what she thinks are dreamy eyes. 

“Doesn’t look fake to me.” Alex’s voice quipped from behind her.

The omega turned to look at Alex with an exasperated look on her face. “Oh my god, Alex. I feel like my heart’s about to burst any moment now.” Alex threw her a wild look, looking at her sister up and down, “Obviously.” 

“God, she’s just been so wonderful tonight. The perfect person to bring home to your parents or something.” Kara was fanning herself and Alex could only snort at how pathetically whipped her sister was. “Stop being mean, you fawn over Kelly too!” Kara huffed as her own sister made fun of her. 

“Yeah well, at least I’m dating her for real. Speaking of, your fake date is talking with you know who. Might wanna check up on that.” Alex walked away from her and went to find her own girlfriend. At the mention of their notoriously flirty and bitchy cousin, Kara turned to find Lena. _Veronica._

Veronica Danvers. Flirts with anyone that was an alpha. _Of course, it just had to be Lena now._ The alpha didn’t even have to mention her status, the way she smelled so in control and held herself as she socialized were enough signs that she was an alpha - a strong one at that. 

Veronica was just throwing herself at Lena, batting her eyelashes and leaning forward to show her cleavage. Kara could just puke. Strutting her way towards the two, Lena stopped talking and sensed Kara approaching, most probably detecting her distressed scent. 

The leech even had the nerve to run her hand across Lena’s arm and Kara couldn’t hold back the growl that escaped from her mouth. She didn’t mean to. God, she didn’t know she was that affected. “Back off, Ver.” Kara shot her a menacing glare. 

She does this every single time. Last year it was Alex’s ex-girlfriend, now it’s Kara’s? _Ah right, fake girlfriend._

The omega made her way towards Lena and flushed herself against the alpha. In an instant, Lena’s hand was on her hip. “Hi, baby. Here’s your drink.” The alpha kissed her briefly on the cheeks, pushing a flute of champagne. _Where the heck did that come from?_ Kara blushed furiously at the pet name and accepted the drink, chugging at it to hide her blush.

“Thank you, Lena.” Kara kissed the alpha on her cheek shyly. They looked at each other with small smiles hiding behind champagne flutes. They were rudely interrupted when a cough erupted from Veronica. Blinking from surprise, they simultaneously turned to look at the woman.

“What, Veronica?” Kara rolled her eyes and Lena found that she liked how feisty the omega was. “Well, I was rudely interrupted from talking with her.” Veronica looked at Kara pointedly. “Oh yeah. Veronica, meet **my** girlfriend, Lena. Lena, my slut of a cousin, Veronica.” Kara faked a smile towards Veronica and turned to look at Lena again. 

Who, by the way, had her eyes on Kara the whole time. And when they caught each other’s eyes, Kara’s heart was about to leap up to her throat. Looking back at her was Lena, with a darkened look on her face. The look alone was enough to weaken her knees and have her arousal pool on her underwear. Poor Veronica had to cough once again. 

“My God, you’re still here?” Kara was getting frustrated. Veronica, finally noticing she wasn’t welcomed, left the two alone with a huff - stomping away. 

“Jealous, darling?” The alpha grinned, leading her to the living room with an arm around her waist. “Not really. Just didn’t want to lose my date by the end of the night. It’d be a spectacle.” Kara chuckled lowly, hurting herself with her own words. She knew she was lying though - she was jealous, envious, and annoyed. But she’d never tell Lena that.

The night was going so smoothly. Whenever they were asked how they met, they just told the original story. Kara interviewed her since she was a big shot female alpha CEO. Even before Kara stepped into the office that she was now very familiar with, she was fascinated by the woman. From then on, they hit it off. Lena would then tell them how she fell in love with Kara first and the latter would hang on to every word. 

Each word from the alpha’s mouth sounded like a dream. Everything Kara wanted to hear and more, but she had to constantly remind herself that it was all fake. That Lena was only doing her a favor - as a friend. But it’s so hard to remember when the alpha is being like this:

“Well, you wouldn’t lose me anytime soon, Kara.” 

* * *

When the reunion died down and everyone had their fill, people were sorted in their rooms. Of course, since they were a “couple”, they had their own. Lena set down their bags on the floor and Kara just stared at the bed smacked in the middle of the room. There was a small couch by the side. 

“I’ll take the couch.” Lena spoke as she looked at Kara’s nervous eyes. _What the hell, Kara? It’s a large bed just share with her._ “N-No, Lena. It’s fine. We can share the bed, the couch would be too small for you.” Kara smiled nervously and saw the hesitant gulp in Lena’s throat.

“K-Kara. I-I don’t think I can.” The alpha whispered and this was the first time Kara saw her in such a vulnerable state. Sure, they had sleepovers. But the alpha would insist on the pull-out couch or a mattress on the cold floor. 

“I’ll take the couch then.” Kara doesn’t know if she should be offended by Lena’s remark. Seeing the look in Kara’s eyes, Lena sighed. “No, Kara. I-It’s not you. There’s nothing wrong with you.” She sighed once again, looking down on the floor, she continued. Her voice was low, almost unrecognizable, and unnoticeable.

“After tonight, I don’t think I can hold myself back. That fucking dress looks perfect on you and your smile brightens up the whole room. Kara, if you would just notice, I’m very much in love with you. And even if going to this damned family reunion gave me so much hope, when tomorrow comes, we’re still just friends.” 

Kara was floored by the confession. _Unbelievable, this woman is unbelievable._ Kara could only scoff in disbelief, “Lena, if you would just notice, I get flushed around you and my scent probably spikes when you walk in the room. I stutter when I speak to you and I get flustered when you give me that look of yours. Who’s to say you have to control yourself around me? God, the whole night I enjoyed - No, I was gratified by the feeling of being in your arms.”

This time, Lena was silent. But they looked at each other, their eyes held so many unsaid words and hidden feelings that were all threatening to fall out. 

Lena took a step towards Kara and the omega shook in her spot. With trembling knees, she met Lena halfway. The alpha bent down and Kara tilted her head up, eyes fluttering close. 

When their lips met, a contented sigh fell out of their mouth. _Finally, finally, finally._ Lena lifted Kara and the omega wrapped her legs around the brunette’s waist. _So strong, my alpha._ Lena lied her down on top of the bed and their bodies molded together so perfectly. Kara relished the brunette’s weight on top of her and how her body just radiates warmth. 

Kara relinquished control over to Lena as the alpha violated her mouth. Their kiss was a pure velvety passion but soft and gentle. Bucking her hips up to Lena, she knew exactly what she wanted. She spent days of heat, dreaming of Lena inside her. 

“K-Kara, are you certain?” Lena pulled away, face flushed and panting heavily. “Lena, I’m not drunk nor am I blinded by heat. What makes you think I’m not sure?” Kara pulled her down again and kissed Lena, drunk in Lena’s scent and taste. She felt Lena smile against her lips and her heart hammered wildly. Kara undid the buttons on Lena’s polo. Eager to see her and the tattoo, she removed the alpha’s top. 

Pulling away, Kara took a look at Lena’s tattooed arm. It turned her on immensely - the black ink looked right on Lena’s pale skin. “I have another. Do you wanna see it?” Lena asked her, watching the omega eye the tattoo on her arm. Kara could only eagerly nod as she unwrapped her legs from Lena’s waist. The alpha sat up and turned away, unclasping her bra. _Oh god, there are more._

Throat drying up and mouth-watering, Kara looked at the detailed tattoo on Lena’s back. Two snakes intertwined, it nearly took up her whole back. The blonde leaned closer, gently touching the inked skin. Lena tensed for a few seconds before succumbing to Kara’s touch. Bravely, Kara started to pepper kisses on Lena, having the alpha shudder against her.

Whilst doing so, Kara was undressing down to her underwear. Lena felt Kara moving around, she turned around and gasped at the sight of Kara. The latter lied down again, reaching out to Lena. How could the alpha say no? Finally skin-to-skin, the pair trembled against each other. Just the feel of Lena’s breasts against her had Kara dripping down her thighs. 

“Fuck, Kara. I can smell your arousal.” Lena sucked on the spot where Kara’s jawline and neck met. The blonde could only whimper in desperation, her hips bucking up onto Lena’s hardened member. “Lena, please.” The blonde stared into Lena’s eyes - begging quietly. She has waited a long time for this - she can’t be teased now. 

Lena took one look at Kara and caved in, “Okay, okay.” After all, she has craved the omega for a long time as well. Stripping down to nothing, Lena marveled at Kara. Just laying down before her, flushed and aroused all for her. It was better than anything she could muster in her imaginations. Kara impatiently unbuttoned her trousers, freeing Lena’s raging cock from the tight constraints.

Stepping out of her underwear, Lena then put herself between Kara’s thighs. The omega moaned at the sight of Lena’s cock, it was nearly the size of her forearm. In girth and length. Lena’s hardon was sliding against Kara’s stomach - the alpha let out a small groan. “Lena, inside. Now, please.” Kara begging her was music to her ears, it sounded better in real life. “Won’t I hurt you? A-And I don’t have a condom on, baby.” Lena was still worried about hurting her omega which earned the brunette a frustrated whine from the woman beneath her. 

She was surprised when Kara grabbed her hand and placed it on her pussy. Lena groaned and shut her eyes as she felt how wet Kara was. “You can’t possibly hurt me when I’m this wet, Lena. And I want you to cum in me. Don’t stop until you blow your load inside me - make you my daddy. Breed me, alpha.” Lena just shuddered at the way Kara was talking, not to mention Kara just called her ‘daddy.’

If this was a dream, Lena would like to wake up now. Because if it goes too long, Lena wouldn’t want to wake up. But she knew it wasn’t when Kara cupped her cheek and rubbed her thumb on Lena’s high cheekbone, coaxing her to open her eyes. “What are you doing to me, Kara Danvers?”Lena chuckled, losing her mind over one woman.

But this was no ordinary woman, this was Kara fucking Danvers.

“I could say the same, Lena Luthor.” Kara whispered against her lips and Lena plunged into Kara slowly. She was rather gifted for a female alpha. That’s why this is scaring her, but Kara’s determination and begging overpowered her fear. A long and loud moan escaped from Kara as Lena impaled her slowly and gently - Kara dragging her hand across Lena’s tattooed back. “You’re so big, Lena. Stretching my insides so good.” As if she felt no pain, Kara just welcomed Lena’s hard cock in her. The soft and velvety walls hugging Lena so tight. 

Kara clutched on Lena’s back, her forehead against the alpha’s collarbone. Lena just keeps on thrusting into her with a steady and hard pace, reaching places deep in her. “You’re filling me up with your cock, daddy. You’re taking care of me so well.” Kara kissed Lena fully on her lips, moaning into her mouth. “And you’re taking my cock like a good girl, Kara.” The omega could feel herself tighten around Lena making the latter hiss into her mouth. 

“You’d like that, won’t you? My cum spraying inside you.” Lena hit a spot inside Kara and it made the omega scream a garbled ‘yes’ - her vision significantly blurrier than before. “Give it to me, daddy.” Kara whimpered, her teeth grazing on Lena’s neck. “That’s right, I will. Keep it in you, don’t waste any of it, baby.” Lena grunted - her pace faster than before once Kara was accustomed to her size. 

At this point, Kara was sure the whole house could hear them. The headboard was banging against the wall, the omega wasn’t subtle with her moans, and Lena wasn’t quiet with her groans. If they couldn’t hear them now, they would certainly see the marks Lena is leaving across her neck and chest in the morning.

“Lena, I’m so closeee! Please, Lena, please!” Kara didn’t know what she was asking for but her body knew - her hips were bucking wildly to meet Lena’s thrusts. Her walls constantly constricted Lena’s cock, desperate for her alpha’s cum. Both of them were nuzzled in each other’s neck, drinking in the smell of their mixed scents - moaning muffled by the skin. “Fuck, Kara. I’m gonna cum in you!” Lena could feel her cock swelling at the base, a telltale of her knot and orgasm.

“I want it inside, Lena. Knot me, breed me!” 

“Fuck, Kara! Take it all. Make sure it stays in you.”

Like a tsunami washing over a city, their orgasms took over them. Kara arching her back into Lena, and the alpha biting onto Kara’s shoulders. Lena’s knot slipped inside Kara and locked into place - continuous ropes of cum painting Kara’s inner walls. For a quiet moment, it was just the two of them - alpha and omega. 

“Lena, you’re filling me up. It’s too much.” Kara grumbled into Lena’s shoulder. The blonde felt like her hole was being filled to the brim and it was uncomfortable for her - she loved the feeling of Lena and her cum inside, sure, but it was still uncomfortable. 

“I’m sorry, baby. It’ll be a while before I can pull out, you’re stuck with me for a few minutes.” Lena cooed and kissed Kara on her forehead. “Here, lift your hip, darling. Let it slip deeper in you, I'm sorry for letting out too much.” The alpha guided the blonde into a better position, which helped ease the discomfort a bit. 

“Mmm, such a good daddy. I don’t mind being filled up by you. Just uncomfortable, is all.” Kara smiled sleepily at Lena. “Anything for you, darling.” The latter returned the smile and kissed Kara softly on the forehead once again. 

_I’m so in love with you._

* * *

The next morning, they were glad that Kara’s relatives weren’t sending them weird looks or anything. Only Alex and Kelly. The marks on Kara’s neck were also covered by her gray turtleneck - much to Lena’s dismay. It was during breakfast that the weird looks started. When both Jeremiah and Lena reached for the salt as Kara asked for it, “Daddy, can you pass the salt?”

Needless to say, Lena was scared shitless to attend the next family reunion. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, just had to add the whole "Can you pass the salt, daddy?" thing at the end haha! I also think that it could be canon for Lena to call Kara 'darling.'


End file.
